Fabrication
by sydneysages
Summary: he knows that Alec will die, sooner or later. So he does the only thing he knows to do. Protect himself… but is there a motive behind why Magnus is doing this? And could this destroy them all? Story better than summary. Probs some romance in here.J/C M/A
1. Chapter 1

_I think this has probably already been done, I just haven't read a single MI fic, so I know that it is original writing… and I doubt the twist I am putting in will have been done (I _like_ being strange and doing original things… hence my Oliver/Claire MV fic… ok, off the point there entirely)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: he knows that Alec will die, sooner or later. So he does the only thing he knows to do. Protect himself… but is there a motive behind why Magnus is doing this? And could this destroy them all?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No," Alec says to me as I do the thing that destroys my own heart as much as his, probably more so. After all, this is his first relationship for him… it may be into the hundreds for me, but it is the first one that has had <em>any<em> meaning to it whatsoever. It's been the first time that I fell for someone so completely and utterly as I have for Alec.

My name? Ahh yes, how _rude_ of me, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Magnus Bane and I am High Warlock of Brooklyn. Of course, I _have_ had to work to get here, unlike these mundane children who get everything handed to them on a silver platter… personally, I think it's the eyeliner I wear that got me this position, as well as the utter perfection of my wardrobe and the way that I hold _the_ best parties this world has ever seen.

But back to the point. Before I got distracted with my power, where was I? Ahh yes, breaking up with my boyfriend.

I love him so much; it pains me more than anything to do this. After all, would I have done everything that I have done for him and his _pathetic_ friends (who get into more trouble than I have in my _entire_ life before) if I didn't?

No, love isn't the problem. It isn't the problem whatsoever. In fact, it was love that kept me with him for the past six months, even as my conscience grew and grew about whether or not I could do this, if I _should_ do this.

"No what?" I ask him in a quiet voice, staring down at him from my great height.

"You cannot tell me that you love me one day and then tell me it's over the next!" he explodes at me, entirely justified in his emotions… this realisation only makes it hurt even more for me because I know that I shouldn't be doing this. After all, he came out in front of his entire _world_ for me… why am I dumping him now after such a short time?

"Evidently I can because I am," I answer, trying to distance myself from the situation. I need to find a way to make myself become Magnus, the High Warlock who didn't care for Nephilim no matter _how_ hot they are, so that I can do this otherwise I will fold and end up destroying him. well, not right now, but I will destroy every single chance he could have of a future.

His eyes narrow as he tries to read my face, trying to find out _why_ I am doing this. He is right; yesterday, I told him I love him. I told him that as we made pancakes, a novelty I had never done before because, well, I prefer to order in than cook myself. Yet today, I am telling him I no longer wish to be with him… I can imagine that that is confusing; it is confusing to me, to my heart of the twenty something year old body I will forever have.

Whilst he can age…

"I don't believe you," he says suddenly, his face adamant with the Shadowhunter stubbornness that will destroy them all. It is the stubbornness, their utter belief that _they_ are the only ones who have any power in the world, that gets them killed, be it the strongest one of them all or the weakest child. It doesn't matter, they all have it.

I sigh deeply and turn away, elaborating all my moves to try and make him believe I don't want him. I try to make him believe that I don't want him, don't need him, so that he will leave…

"Are you done trying to contest something you know is true?" I ask him impatiently, studying my nails to try and block him out. His appearance, it's mesmerising to me, it draws me in entirely. But I force myself to think of Charmed and the boxset I have yet to watch to try and stop pining for him.

"I cannot contest a lie, no," he says, entirely positive in his belief that I still love him. That's probably because it is true, yes, but I know that I cannot be with him.

He has the chance to meet someone else, someone he can age with. Be them Nephilim (surely he isn't the _only_ gay one) or mundane, he deserves the chance to grow old with someone who _can_. I can't do that; I can't experience any age other than this one and it isn't fair to make Alec stay with me… he will regret it in the future, I am sure of it.

"I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that I am telling the truth; we are wrong for one another and shouldn't have done this for as long," I say slowly, shutting my eyes just incase he manages to get around and be able to see into my eyes for long enough to see that I am lying.

"I don't bloody believe this!" he suddenly yells, striding with a fierceness in his stride that reminds me of when he is fighting to the door and walks through it. He slams the door shut behind him and I wince, but know that this was the right thing to do. If not for me, then for him… especially…

"_Very_ impressive, Magnus," the voice of the Greater Demon Fredoria says from behind me, his voice merely the only thing in the room. There isn't a projection of him or anything… just his voice. He can reach anywhere on this Earth and not need to be within three light years of it. "I thought you were going to give up midway through and confess that it was all a lie, but you didn't."

I shudder as his reach circles around me, my protective charm only holding the absolute worst off of his reach. He can still get in and intimidate me, let me know that he is a thousand times stronger than me and could destroy me at any time – me, the High Warlock of Brooklyn!

"I did it," I say through gritted teeth, shutting my eyes and thinking of Alec's face, imagining him only an hour ago before any of this. "But that means you leave him alone now, right? That was the deal," I continue, wanting to ensure that he does this.

"Why yes of _course_: Fredoria _always_ keeps his word," he says with a cackle that suggests the word is temporary and could be gone at any moment. "Yet I never promised anything about his friends, or his family… good work, Warlock. I shall be in touch next time I need you to do something."

His presence leaves the room and I collapse onto my knees, unable to believe I have done this for a greater demon. I mean… _I have worked for a demon_. I am as bad as Valentine himself, worse in a way because I can love and I have pushed the only person I care about as far away as possible.

I pushed Alec away because I didn't want him to be with me as he aged, so that things didn't deteriorate when he realised he could have something more… but there was another reason.

Because a Greater Demon is telling me what to do, just so that he doesn't kill Alec.

This life is _great_… if it wasn't for eyeliner, I would have given in a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>So, any of you interested in how this Greater Demon thing will affect Jace, Clary and the others?<em>

_If you are, review!_

_Vicky xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially my friend spritesinger!**

**I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p><em>Alec's POV:<em>

I run home, hiding my face from what feels like thousands of Mundanes, all of whom seem too interested in my life than their own. Can they _not_ keep their own eyes on their own lives and ignore the boy who has been dumped by the apparent love of his life who was telling me he loved me up until yesterday?

I turn into the street where the Institute is and burst through the doors, running past the cat and then into the house area of the place where I have lived for the majority of my life.

"Hey, Alec," Clary comments as I run into the kitchen, neither her nor Jace seeing my face.

"Shut up," I mutter as I head straight into my room and lock the door so that nobody can irritate me or ask me what's wrong. And here is where I bury my head in my pillow and let the tears out, not caring about being a 'nancy' because I've lost the love of my life.

This _sucks_.

* * *

><p><em>Clary's POV:<em>

That's strange… Alec has never been the _friendliest_ person, or someone who likes to talk that much, but generally even _he_ has more manners than to tell someone to shut up as soon as he walks into the room.

"What's up with him?" I ask my boyfriend, Jace, who shrugs. It feels so _good_ to be able to call him that now, without the stigma of us being related. I don't know why the connection between us is so strong and was forged so quickly but it is there and at least it was never wrong… we just thought that it was for a bit.

The loveable rogue I'm with shrugs and puts his arm around my waist, kissing the side of my neck. "Dunno… maybe he had a tiff with Magnus or something," he comments and it clicks in my head. I have seen enough romances to realise that when someone comes running in like that and heads straight for their room, it's because they've been dumped.

So I push Jace off of me and motion towards Alec's room, wondering if he has a lock on the door – I can't say I spend the majority of my time in there so I never really noticed if he locks his door.

I walk across the carpet to his door and try to open the handle but it doesn't budge. Just then, Jace catches up to me (how long did it take him to walk across here, _seriously_?) and pulls me back, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Why do you want to talk to Alec?" he asks, his grip a little _too_ tight.

"Off," I order, pissed off a little that he can use his superior strength and stuff against me: it's fine in training; I want something to work towards. But in every day life, as boyfriend and girlfriend, I would much prefer him to be a normal human being and forget that he is a Shadowhunter. "I want to make sure he's ok… after all, it looks like he has been dumped," I tell him quite honestly as to why I think Alec has reacted this way and his expression changes to one of concern. Then he instantly begins banging on the door, pounding so damn hard that the door looks as if it is going to come off of its hinges.

"Alec, if you do not open this door _right now_, I swear I will use a rune and break it down without an issue," Jace yells through the door, but I have a feeling he could break it down himself without using the strength of an angel!

I can hear movement inside the room and suddenly the door is thrown open, revealing a not very happy looking Alec… actually, it's worse than that; it looks as if someone has murdered someone close to him right before his very eyes.

"What do you _want_?" he hisses at us and Jace steps back involuntarily, as if he is a demon… I do admit, the wild hair and eyes sort of make him look more than a little scary but _still_.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok?" my voice makes it seem as if I'm asking a question as I step closer to him. His eyes lock on me and for one second he allows me to see the pain and torment that helps to confirm the idea I had that he and Magnus are no longer an item.

"Oh yes," he snaps at me, his voice laced with more venom than before, "I am absolutely _hunky dory_! Everything is going _just_ right in my life and I have absolutely _nothing_ that makes me want to go and kill Magnus _right now_. Just leave me alone!" he yells the last part and tries to slam the door shut but Jace has his foot in the way. Though he winces in pain, he doesn't move his foot until he then forces the door open again.

"Why have you split up?" he asks Alec straight because if _I _was doing it, I would waffle on for about five years first.

He shrugs as he sits down on his bed. "I don't know; he wouldn't give me a straight answer… can you go _now_?" he asks again and I nod, pulling Jace by the back of the shirt out of the room. Though he protests slightly, I throw him a meaningful look that gets through to him that this is _not_ over and that we are off to go and see the High Warlock who has broken our friend's heart. I shut the door and walk down to the kitchen, Jace's arm wrapping round my waist as we walk.

"We're going to go kick Magnus' butt?" Jace asks excitedly, always happy about getting to be violent towards people. I roll my eyes and nod, not stopping as I grab my bag and pull shoes and jacket on as we walk out of the Institute.

As usual, I carry my stele in my bag (Jace told me Survival Tip 101 is to always have a stele… I still can't tell if he is joking or not) and the weight of it in my bag reassures me as we walk past growing shadows. Vampires are coming out now and although things aren't _too_ bad since the whole 'battle in Idris' thing, I still wouldn't want to come across them.

We head up to the large house Magnus lives in and Jace bangs on the door furiously, kicking it with the toe of his boots when no response comes within three seconds.

"Ok, you can relax a _little_," I sigh, knowing I'm pretty damned mad at Magnus but not enough that I want to damage a door that Magnus _will_ make us pay for.

"Oh no, I can't…he's lucky he's in there right now _because I am going to kill you, Magnus!"_ Jace yells louder than I ever have heard him yell before, causing me to cover my ears instantly – if I ever can hear again, I will let him apologise.

The door suddenly opens and the long and lanky figure of Magnus Bane stands before us, his expression not amused but also upset and terrified. "Firstly, I have neighbours so yelling death threats shall only result in you being carted off to the police station," he snaps… uhoh, angry as well. "Secondly, if you persist in damaging my door, I shall have to report you myself, which seems like rather a lot of effort I don't wish to do, to be quite frank. Finally, I could turn you into rats right now and you could do nothing about it so please leave before I have to lower myself to being close to such _disgusting _vermin," he shudders but I don't care and I can tell Jace doesn't either.

"A) I doubt that since your neighbours are all druggies, most of them supplied by you," he retorts sharply. "B) you wouldn't want the police here because of aforementioned drugs and C) I doubt you would do that either because you're too much of a prick to be bothered about relationships so you would only turn _one_ of us into a rat _because you would want to break another person's heart_!" he finishes, the only thing I can compare his voice to being Alec's earlier.

Magnus' face instantly smoothes out and he nods slowly, motioning for us to come in. "What did he tell you?" he asks as soon as the door is shut. He looks around his apartment for some reason, as if there is someone listening, but he should know that it isn't bugged – who would risk bugging the High Warlock of Brooklyn's apartment?

"He only told us that you had dumped him and gave him no reason," I say sharply, turning to face the Warlock dressed in sober black for the first time since I met him – entirely black, that is, without even a splash of colour. The thickness of his eyeliner sort of hides his eyes so I can't read them but he turns away anyway.

"I wouldn't expect you _children_ to understand," he retaliates, flexing his fingers. Then it clicks with me.

"You're dumping him because he is too _young_ for you?" I confirm and he turns back to face me with a rather mad expression.

"Little girl, I would be quiet _right_ now unless you _want_ me to perform a little magic and _really_ make the two of you siblings!" he snaps at me, causing me to step back in shock that laid back, relaxed, if slightly eccentric Magnus could be like this to me.

"Talk to my girlfriend like that again and it will be the last thing you do," Jace stands up for me, squaring up against a half smiling Magnus.

"Fine, I dumped him because he is barely eighteen and I am over seven hundred – does that make you happy, fulfilled, to know that?" he finally answers, his expression suddenly serious. It's as if he wants us out of here… but why? "Now, now, off with you children back to the Institute, I haven't time to deal with you today," he hurries us out of the door – he definitely has something to hide.

He slams the door in our stunned faces and I turn to Jace with a shocked expression on my face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask him and he nods, taking my hand.

"He's having another relationship?" he confirms.

"Oh god, this is worse than I thought," I sigh, _really_ regretting coming now. So we walk back to the Institute and sit in the kitchen, pretending to ourselves that we haven't been to Magnus'. But we have… and I think he was having an affair.

Just bloody great: _more_ drama in our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>So, your thoughts?<strong>

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
